Moments
by scikaiju
Summary: More moments between various Bat charcters. My last "moment" story seemed to go over pretty well so I thought I continue it for a bit and keep the rest of them in one section. I hope you enjoy these as well.
1. Chapter 1

He had been up here on the roof of police headquarters for several minutes looking up at the sky, waiting. Commissioner Gordon looked up at the signal float up there searching for any sign of the two of them. Ever since the kid took over and he started using those new "flying" capes of theirs he knew this was how they made their entrances. He still missed his friend but at least he left the city in good hands this time. To his left he saw Batman come in and land on the roof. With a small nod of his cowl covered head in greeting as he stood Gordon walked over. "We got word that Brutale was able to break out of Blackgate prison during a prisoner transfer. He was able to make his way to the mainland before the guards noticed it was him."

"I was already made aware of it Commissioner," he said in a voice that came close to mimicking his mentor's. "Red Robin and Robin are tracking him down now. They're going to try and get him before he can get his hands on some sort of blade."

"You sure you can trust those two together?", Gordon asked. "Last I heard they were trying to tear each other apart by Crime Alley." Gordon was positive the kid just grimaced a bit under that mask.

"I made them work it out, they know not to act so… immature when there's a nut job on the loose."

"Then what are you doing here? No offence, but you Bats aren't exactly known for making social calls when there's a 'nut job on the loose'."

Tightening the cape around him a bit he said, "I figured somebody better be around here in case we get a repeat of those two." Gordon wasn't sure what to make of that comment. Even the original wasn't that cryptic when he spoke. And why did it look like he was looking behind him?

"Hello Jim."

Gordon froze. There was no mistaking that voice. Finding that his heart was still beating in his chest he slowly turned around. He felt like his heart was going to stop beating for sure when he saw another Batman standing here, and it was him. The costume he was wearing was different but Gordon knew it was him. His voice failed him for a moment. He wanted to say how. He wanted to get on his knees and thank the lord for bringing him back. When he finally found his voice all he could get out was a slightly angry, "Where the hell have you been?"

The kid started to get between them but Batman gave him a quick look that made him stop. Looking at Gordon he said, "It's complicated."

"Complicated?", Gordon nearly exploded. "Everybody thought you've been dead for a year and it's complicated? Everything thing we've seen and been up against and you say it's complicated?" Gordon walked away, feeling Batman watch him the entire time. "I shouldn't be surprised, seeing how many times you capes have come back." He chuckled a bit after he realized something he said, "After everything we've been through and seen it must be a dozy for you to say it's complicated."

"Help Robin and Red Robin locate Brutale," he said to the kid. "We'll be fine. I'll be along in case you need help."

The kid looked at the two of them before stepping closer to his mentor and softly said, "You sure."

"He hadn't made a move to punch me yet," Batman said with a hint of a smile. "And for somebody like Brutale every set of eyes help."

"If you say so," the Kid said. Walking past him with a simple, "Commissioner," he headed to the side of a building and launched a line before swinging away.

"I'm almost not sure it's you now," Gordon told him. "I don't hear you joke much when there a criminal on the loose."

"He basically told me the same thing." He walked over to Gordon and the two of them sized each other up. Gordon wasn't sure but did Batman look hesitant? Did he have doubts on what sort of greeting he was going to get since they were alone now too? "It's good to see you're still on the job Jim. I read some of the news reports after I was gone."

"Yeah things went to hell fast," Gordon told him. "The kid tried to keep things together but without a Batman to scare them the criminals pretty much thought they had free reign of the place. So, you actually "worked" for Bruce Wayne all this time huh?"

For some reason Gordon thought he looked amused at that statement. "He backed me in my mission. I convinced him to keep it quiet for this long for his own protection. You know the low lives that inhabit this city. I wouldn't put it past any of them to try to get to him to get to me."

"On either side of the law," Gordon added. Batman just grunted in response. "The kid has been doing a good job in your absence. It took me a while to realize it was him though. Part of me was afraid it was going to be another crazy like the one who took over for you the last time you disappeared on us."

"A mistake on my part," he admitted. "I was injured and knew I needed somebody to patrol the city while wearing the suit while I healed up." He lowered his head a bit as he continued, "I knew he would have took up the suit if I had asked him. But I also knew he would have gone after the man who hurt me. Part of me knew he would be able to handle him but I… I made a stupid mistake."

"You made a Fatherly one," Gordon said. "Trust me I made enough of them with Barbara."

He didn't respond right away. Eventually he said, "Sorry I missed our year end ritual."

Gordon chuckled, "You better be careful or people are going to start thinking you're human after all." As usual Batman didn't return the chuckle, yup it was him alright. "I went to the diner at the end of the year anyway, just for one last goodbye. Or that's what I told myself. The kid should up in your place. He said it probably wouldn't be the same but he knew how important it was to you too. I appreciated the gesture, but he was right it wasn't the same." Surprisingly Batman nodded in response. "So will the two of you be taking shifts now? I can't wait to see Bullock's reaction to two Batmen running around out there. Or whatever the plural to Batman is."

"Not exactly," he answered. "While I was… indisposed I saw a bigger part of the picture I didn't see previously. I'm going to be leaving soon to recruit others to wear the symbol. But I'm not leaving Gotham unprotected."

"The kid," Gordon said for him in understanding. "I wish it was you but he's still a good choice."

"I know," Batman said with what sounded to Gordon like pride. "I've made some mistakes with him over the years, but I'm proud of the man he's become."

"Hopefully you told him… that…," and that's when Gordon realized he was all alone on the roof. "God I hate it when you do that. But I'll be lying if I said I didn't miss it." Walking over to the floodlight he turned it off. Looking over the city skyline he saw what looked like a giant bat swing away from the building. Now all was right in the world, as screwed up as it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Out on patrol he watched the city streets below, things in Gotham were quiet so far. When he was younger he'd noticed Bruce would get a little more tense in those moment. Truth be told coming back from the "dead" didn't change that fact all that much. Although Dick was his own man, even if he was wearing the big boy bat costume now, he learned to become a little more wary of those moments as well over the years. Quiet usually meant somebody was planning on making some noise sooner or later, with a lot of property damage depending on who was making the noise. With most of the major players locked up in either Blackgate and Arkham, not that it stopped any of them in the long run, it did narrow the list down slightly. Now if only a part of the team wasn't planning on doing some globetrotting in the immediate future.

Speaking of the team he saw a person with a cape swinging to a nearby rooftop. From here he could tell by the general body shape and size that it wasn't Damien of Stephanie. The lack of bat ears on pretty much narrowed it down. Launching a line he swung over and tried to catch him before he took off again. Luckily Tim was still there when he reached the roof. He looked at him and turned his attention back the street. "Anything interesting?", Dick asked as he joined him.

"Nothing so far," he answered. "Did it ever surprise you how fast you learned to hate the quiet?"

"It surprised me when I noticed. So Babs tells me you heading off to Hong Kong soon."

"Cass is there," was all he said. Dick wondered if he realized he picked up Bruce's say a little as possible answer response system somewhere along the line. Bad enough he has to deal with it with Bruce he would be damned if he was going to let his little brother start it up too.

"Are you going to try to convince her to take the bat symbol back up?"

"More than that if I'm lucky. I already have her suit all packed up and she can assume her identity without much of a fuss."

"Do you think that fair to Stephanie?", Dick asked him. "I mean I wasn't much of a fan of her becoming Batgirl at first either but she's come into her own. And if Babs and Bruce gave her their seal of approval that's good enough for me."

"It's just weird seeing somebody else using the name," he admitted. Then he was silent again. Damn it Bruce.

"Tim I get it," Dick told him. "I felt the same way when I found out he'd gave Cass the Batgirl mantle. In my mind Batgirl should always be a certain redhead. But she gave her the thumbs up so if Babs was willing to give her a chance then that was good enough for me. And Cass has more than proven herself. But hey if there can be two Batman running around why not two Batgirls? Of course," he added after a moment, "I wasn't as emotionally invested in Cass as you were in Stephanie."

Tim shot him a brief look before returning his gaze to the street, "That has nothing to do with it."

"I think it has everything to do with it."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Right, the 'fiancé' might be listening," he joked.

"Whatever was between me and Stephanie is long over." Dick let it drop right there. He just got back on speaking terms with his little brother after that whole blow up when they thought Bruce died, he didn't want to push things to that point again. After a moment Tim suddenly said, "So you were really going to give me Nightwing?"

"Is it me or has Bruce become a chatter box since he's gotten back?", Dick asked with a smirk Tim didn't see right away.

"You think Bruce is a chatter box when he uses sentences with more than one multi syllable words," Tim said with a similar smirk.

"That's only when he's in suit," he said in mock defense. "Or I was going to suggest that you could make up a new identity. And I was really going to push for the new identity too."

"What you don't think I could have done a good job as Nightwing?"

"You would have done great as Nightwing. But enough with the hand me down identities little bro, I mean you're the third Robin. Donna said Jason did the Red Robin thing for a bit when they were traveling across the multiverse. Hell he even stole Nightwing from me behind my back. But hey, if you're happy wearing somebody else's suit floats your boat who am I to judge."

Tim shot him look as he evenly said, "I am going to hurt you if you keep that up."

"I've been bat glared at by the original, you think that has any effect on me now?"

Then Tim looked at him with an all too familiar smirk, "You're just upset that I'm his favorite."

"You wish junior."

"I knew he was back before you did."

That pushed the button that put Dick in annoyed big brother mode, "I gave Wally a wet willy through his cowl you think I can't do it to you?"

"You're going to have to catch me first," Tim shot out a line and swung off with Dick right on his trail. Landing on the same roof they stopped their impromptu chase when a familiar tone played in their ear.

Tilting his head as he put a hand up to his ear Dick immediately said, "What is it Oracle."

"A possible gang fight just hit the police scanner a couple of blocks west of your position," she said from her tower. "Dad sending some units but I figured you guys could use the warm up."

"Thanks Babs, we're on our way. But a warm up, really?"

"Be happy it gives you something to do outside of decorating the rooftop. And I have I mentioned lately how happy I am you stopped you complaining about the cape," she said playfully. "I got tired of hearing that it threw you off balance, it got in your way…"

"It hides my butt," he joked.

Tim rolled his eyes at that comment at the same time Babs told him, "Your butt not that great short pants."

"My butt is magnificent and you know it."

"You better be talking to Oracle," Tim told him.

"You've looked and you know it," Dick said to get under his skin. Running across the rooftops they quickly found the fight and assessed the situation from their position above them. "No guns so far, I got the eight goons on the left you get the five on the right."

"Why do you get eight?", Tim asked getting some batarangs ready.

Going into his full bat voice Dick went, "Because I'm his favorite," and jumped down there without any hesitation with Red Robin right behind him.

Overhearing the situation on the commlink as well the current Robin watched as the two who wore the costume before him quickly and efficiently took down theses common thugs with no problems what so ever. He watched as they shared a high five afterwards and overheard Drake say, "Hanging out with a Batman shouldn't be this much fun."

"I'm just a naturally fun guy to hang around."

That made Damien scowl, pretending that pang that was suddenly in his chest wasn't jealousy, "TT, these are the two Father wishes that I'd be more like." Still he couldn't help but to silently admit that they work well together. Much like they do with his Father, especially Grayson. Perhaps he should study them a little more. He was more than ready to be Batman, but apparently there were some areas he of this life he wasn't aware of yet. And deep down he really wanted to understand that, although he would never fully admit it.


	3. Chapter 3

He had help put a lot of scum into Blackgate prison when he was younger. Not once in all that time did he think he'd ever be an occupant. Arkham maybe but never here. But he shouldn't have been surprised, they didn't have the guts to do what was right for this city, not even to him, a man they called a murderer. The sick part was Dick probably still thinks he can save him in some way. Not once did he consider that there was nothing to be saved. Although there were times he thought Dick had a sicker sense of humor than he gave him credit for. How else could you explain the fact they put him a cell next to some guy the other inmates only refer to as Lockdown. From the rumor mill he was the only guy here who never tried to escape, and took great pleasure in stopping others from trying to escape as well. Apparently a former prison guard in a past life too. Real funny Grayson, real funny. Oh he'd put him down just the same if he tried to stop him when he made his escape. But just like the Bat he waited for the opportune moment.

He thought he had that opportunity not that long ago. He was able to convince the shrinks around here that he was crazy enough to transfer over to Arkham instead of being kept here. It would have made escaping easier, Since Blackgate was situated on an island, it made the choice of escape route a bit limited. But Arkham was in the middle of the nowhere on an old family estate. Plenty of places to get lost in once you got of your cell. Freaks like Two-Face and Scarecrow did it often enough so it should have been a snap for him. Hell maybe he would even do the "good guys" a favor and send Dick and the brat details on how he got out so they could help improve security. Then fate showed it's sick sense of humor again when they brought him in.

During one of his session he happened to look out the window in the door to see bleach white skin and green hair being dragged past. He had immediately knocked the doctor down and took care of any guards that tried to restrain him. The entire time the sick bastard kept going about how the bat was back. Jason got his hands on him, he was going to enjoy this. "You're crazier than I thought. There's a new guy in the suit you idiot."

"I know that," he said looking offended. "The first boy blunder, anybody with half a brain could figure that out. And I was tempted to cut out some poor smuck brain in half to prove it. But no, I'm talking about the original, the best. The yin to my yang! I knew death couldn't keep a good bat down."

Jason snarled, the clown had to be lying he just had to, "The first Batman is dead! Six feet under!"

"Oh it was him all right," the Joker insisted. "I knew the moment his fist came into contact with my jaw. Nobody throws a punch like ol' batsy! HAHAHAHAHA!" As Jason tightened the grip around his coller the Joker stopped laughing and looked at him. "Say don't I know you. The red hair is throwing me a bit but get me a crowbar and a couple of bruises…" He was about to beat the clown to death with his bare hands when the guards came too and tackled him. Seeing how the mere sight of the Joker put him in a homicidal rage he was transferred back to Blackgate. No wonder the insane never got better, the establishment had it's thumb up it's ass.

That was weeks ago, and every piece of filth that came into the shithole said the same thing: The Bat was back. Even if it was true did Grayson hate him that much to keep him in the dark. Or was he so far off the radar now none of them cared. Then the guards told him one day that he had a visitor. The moment he saw that it was Grayson in disguise he turned around and walked away. A few days later the same guard walked up to his cell and told him, "You got a cousin here to see you. She said she's not leaving until she talks to you." For a brief second he thought he was talking about Barabra, a bit of a kindred spirit as far as the Joker was concern.

Again he was surprised when it wasn't her, but some brunette chick. For a moment he thought it was the new girl in the Batgirl costume, but from what he heard she was a blond. More out of curiosity he sat down across from her and studied her. She looked at the guards and waved them back and surprisingly they did what she wanted. "Mr. Doe," she began using the alias they put on him since they couldn't get any sort of record on his real name, "my name is Juliet Malone." For some reason that confirmed who sent her, even Grayson used the Malone alias from time to time back in the day.

"So they sent you huh," he sneered, "You're wasting my time."

"I wanted to come," she said a little too fast. "I wanted to see you for myself." Jason looked her over a little more carefully, more importantly here hairline. There was the occasional strand of blond hair peaking out. She must have been in a rush to get here, that's something none of the other Bats would tolerated.

"So you're the new one," he said making conversation. "Don't try to hide it, you learn to recognized the look in the eyes after awhile. I'm assuming they gave you something to make sure we weren't overheard by anybody." She fingered her necklace, Jason thought he saw it blink. "Making those things smaller and smaller aren't they. I would love to keep up but they keep my reading material a bit on the dry side." She said nothing, only stared at him. "Is the black sheep of the family what you think I would be? What's your real name 'Juliet'?"

She looked unsure for a moment looking back at the guards but she eventually said, "Stephanie."

"So Steph," he leaned back in his chair, almost feeling casual about the whole thing, "why would a obviously screwed up girl like yourself ever want to see me."

"I'm not screwed up," she told him.

"With who you hang around with and dress as? Trust me kid nobody in this supposed 'family' is exactly sane." Oh this one was going to be fun to play with. "You better hope you live up to expectations, otherwise you are never going to hear the end of it. If not from Grayson at least from that snot nose brat. And if the old man was around he would be comparing you to Grayson left and right." He stopped when he noticed her stiffen up a bit. She was definitely new at this, Bruce wouldn't tolerate that show of emotion just now. But it told him enough. "You did hear it didn't you? You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Yes, yes I do."

"Ever have it out with Barbra about all the comparisons?," Jason asked. "She still has some life left in those arms from what I hear."

"It wasn't Barbra, it was Tim." His jaw almost hit the table. He compared her to Drake, what the hell? "I was the fourth Robin."

"That's news to me," he said slowly. "How bad did Drake screw up? It looked like to me he was the old man's new poster child."

"I'm not here to talk about that."

"What do you think you can save me too?", he smirked.

"Personally I don't think you can be saved," she told him plainly. Again Jason was taken by surprise. "From my experience most people who need to be saved wants it on some level. Dick and Alfred think you do, but personally I'm not so sure."

"Oh I see what you're doing," he said getting as close as he could without alerting the guards. "You're trying scare me straight. You forget who I used to work for. Who he wanted me to be? He did the same thing to you I can see it, you admitted it. Oh I get it now," he muttered leaning back. "You want a look in your future. See who you're going to turn out to be. Well take a good look sweetheart, because you'll end up just like me."

"No I won't," she told him. "Especially now since I see what Tim say about you." Jason stared daggers at her.

"Try saying that when Grayson has his head stuck up his ass," he shot back. "Let's see how high and mighty you are then. He's the one who keeps it all together you know. Most of them thinks it's Alfred, but Grayson's the heart of the family, he's the buffer between him and the rest of you. If he goes to hell or isn't there it all falls apart, trust I know better than any of them."

"I'm sure this is where most people say they feel sorry for you," Stephanie told him. "But honestly I don't. You can blame others for your faults but it's all BS in the end."

"I like you kid," Jason told her, "You're not afraid to tell it like it is. I can almost respect that. If we're done here…?" Stephanie looked at him for a few more moments then began to rise. Damn it he had to know for sure, "Wait. Is it True? Is he back?"

He almost thought she was going to leave and not give him an answer. Then she said "Yes," and walked away. Jason thought he would have felt angrier than what he was. For being left in the dark for so long. But at the moment he had to stop the tears from coming he was so relieved. He might have been much of one, but his father was still alive.

"Make sure he treats you right kid," he whispered long after she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a semi busy night by Gotham's usual standards, a few muggings, a couple of carjackings, some bozo who thinks he had what it takes to be the next Joker. As it was Stephanie took a moment to herself to enjoy the small bit a quiet she ran across. Still she had to smile to herself think about where her life had taken her so far, from daughter of a super criminal who tried to stop him, to a small time vigilante in the Spolier, a former Robin and now she was the new Batgirl. Then she thought about the other former Robin she met recently. Honestly she had no idea what she was expecting when she finally talked Barbra and the others to let her visit him. Although the last minute wig was a hassle, Barbra literally gave it to her at the last second in the parking lot, she finally met the guy who had a memorial in the cave. And she still wasn't sure what she was expecting, or what to make of him.

"Careful you're going to get wrinkles if you keep looking that serious." She jumped a bit at the suddenness of the comment since she thought she was alone up here on the roof. She was worried for a second when she saw it was a Batman. She relaxed a little when the smile told her which one. "I'm a firm believer that nobody under fifty should have wrinkles," Dick continued.

"Then how do you explain the big man?", she asked. "As serious as he is he should be one ball of wrinkles by now."

"Some secretly think Alfred's a master of botox, but me," he sat on the ledge next to her, "I think every morning he stares into the mirror and glares them away." And that image gave her a chuckle.

"Is that why you're so happy most of the time? You don't want to look old at a young age?"

"Please I'm going to be eternally young," he said sounding sure of himself. "But honestly I found the balance a long time ago, I know when to get serious but I don't let it bog me down either. So what has you looking all bat like? Outside of the costume I mean."

"I was thinking about Jason," she admitted.

"Ah," was all he said. She studied him a bit, well what she could see under the cowl. Right now she wasn't sure if he was sad or disappointed. All this time and it was still a little unnerving to see a Batman showing emotion. "So what is it about the recently returned but currently imprisoned member of the family that has you like this?"

"I'm not sure," Stephanie told him. "From what I've overheard and read about I got what I think I was expecting, a brash, uncaring psycho." Okay maybe psycho was a bit much, if Dick had any objection he kept it to himself. "I even let him get under my skin a bit, since he said I was looking for my future as a "rejected" Robin. Then he asked me if he was really back. He seemed almost relieved when I told him he was. That caught me of guard."

"Jason might have changed but I'm sure even he missed Bruce," Dick told her. He looked out over the city for a moment. "Honestly I would have been surprised if he acted like he didn't care he was back."

"I guess you're right," she said, but still not really sure. "How come you guys never told him?"

"I was going to but he apparently didn't want to see me," he answered. "Jason was always headstrong. Surprised the hell out of me when he apparently talked to you."

"You were surprised, how do you think I felt?"

"I'm sure there was enough surprise to go around," he joked. Definitely not used to a lighthearted Batman either.

"Do you think he actually did it?", She asked suddenly. Dick quietly looking at her made her want to explain. "Compare him to you. I can't even count the number of times I heard how fast Tim got something when I tried to be Robin."

Dick remained quiet as he looked back at the city before them. Finally he said, "I think in some way, in some part of his head Bruce thought he was trying to motivate you. Build a fire under you to force you to better yourself. But honestly…," he trailed off. "After Jason became Robin I confronted Bruce about the fact he replaced me. He gave me a couple of reason, like Jason needed some sort of guidance, and he did don't get me wrong, but I knew he was holding the truth back so I pushed it. Finally he admitted it was because he missed me." Again silence hung between them before he went on, "When Jason rants that Bruce tried to turn him into me, part of me thinks back to that moment and can't help but wonder if he was right."

"And that's why you feel responsible for him?"

"Partially," he admitted. "But mainly because I failed him too. After the confrontation I had with Bruce I worked with Jason and gave him my number, told him I know how Bruce can be and to call me if he ever needed an ear. I never did."

"Barbra said you were really busy establishing your new identity and working with the Titans."

"That's a nice way of saying I had my head up my ass," he smirked. "Me and Bruce still weren't on speaking terms, and were both so head strong. It took him getting hurt and asking me to take over for awhile to get us talking again. I mean we spoke to each other on a professional level if we had to team up in some fashion. But personally my only real contact was with Alfred. I know Jason called, several times. Each time I told myself I'd call back or I was too busy. I was still hurt over the situation and I made him pay the price even though I was furious with Bruce. Sometimes I think that if I was a little more open with Jason, actually been big brother everybody thinks I am maybe things would have turned out different."

"Do you think he's right about my future? I'm a former Robin who couldn't live up to the standards either."

"Jason was screwed up before Bruce found him jacking the tires off the Batmobile," Dick reminded her.

"My father was a criminal," she shot back.

"Your father was a Riddler rip-off who got over his clue fixation," he told her. "And you put on a costume to stop him. You're nothing like Jason, not deep down. But if you want some assurance," he stood and faced her. He waited until she stood too before continuing, "I told this to Tim, I told it to Cassandra and now I'm telling it to you. If for whatever reason I even think you're starting to act like Jason you better get used to the idea of having the soul of my boot imprinted on your butt because I will be kicking it from one end of Gotham to the other."

She had to smile, "I guess you wouldn't say that if you didn't care."

"If I didn't care I wouldn't have stopped to see how you were doing. Besides you're kind of like a cousin I see on a pretty regular basis, therefore you are now in the family as far as I'm conserned."

"I think Jason was right about you," she told him. "He said you were the glue that held everything together. I could see it myself."

Looking a bit embarrassed he said, "I wouldn't go that far. Alfred does a lot to keep the rest of us sane, he should be knighted or something for lasting this long. If it wasn't for him I'd probably be a mirror of Bruce. And that simply cannot happen, the world couldn't handle it."

Smirking a bit herself she told him, "I noticed you didn't mention Damien as one of the people you warned."

"I thought about it but I was afraid he'd take it as a challenge," he grinned. "Well with Damien annoying the Titans this weekend, Tim and Bruce are doing their own thing I got a weapon shipment coming in at the docks. If Barbra doesn't mind me borrowing her protégé an extra set of eyes couldn't hurt."

"I can decide if I want to go myself you know,' she informed him.

"Oh I know, but the last time Babs thought I went over her head on something she had boxes containing midget clown porn arriving at the mansion for a week."

"You're kidding."

"I wish I was, it took me months to convince Bruce and Alfred it wasn't really mine. Alfred still gives me the occasional funny look when the circus comes to town. From what Bas could find out it's going to be about twenty minutes before the boat to arrive. I'll meet you there in ten to scope out the area and plan out our attack. I'll see you then."

She waved as he swung off. The moment she was alone her hand immediately went to the communicator in her ear, "You didn't."

"He didn't try to go over my head did he?", she answered with a chuckle. "I'll send you the information I gave Dick on the way there. And let me know if Tim gets too big for his britches, I already have something in mind." A smile on her face she shot out a line and headed for her cycle.


	5. Chapter 5

And here he thought it was going to be a quiet night, as quiet as Gotham got at any rate. Like the beacon it was the signal guided him to the top of police HQ. Landing on the roof with practice ease Dick looked around for the Commissioner. He was usually in sight well before he landed on the roof so where was he? "Commissioner?", he called out. Since he knew the original was back he dropped the act when he was around Gordon. Of course as smart as Gordon was he probably knew Bruce wasn't the one under the cowl. Fortunately things were running a lot smoother between them then the last time he took over for Bruce.

"He ain't here freak." Dick turned around to see Bullock come out from behind the signal looking like his usual grumpy self. "He told me to send the signal and hand you this." He held out a plane envelop with "Batman" written on it

Dick grinned despite himself, this must be digging at Bullock like nothing else. "Did he say what it was?"

"All he said was to hand it to you. Ain't my business after that. They don't pay me to be a delivery boy."

"Hope you're not expecting a tip," he said mainly to get one dig in before Bullock turned off the signal, grumbling to himself as he walked away. If Damien was here he would have said he was having too much fun with this. And he would be right. Shooting off a line he decided to wait until he was a couple of swings away before opening the note. Actually he was amazed it looked like Bullock didn't try and open it, or leave a coffee stain. Reading it he raised an eyebrow and went to his commlink, "Babs, you there?"

She replied with, "Where else would I be shortpants?"

"Do you have any idea why you dad wants to meet me in Gotham park?"

"No idea, he told me he'd be out a little later than usual if I wanted to call him. I'd figured he was going to get an extra cup of coffee before he went home."

"well it can't be anything too bad, it just seems out of the ordinary."

"Maybe you did something and he wants to beat you up in private," she joked.

"Are you kidding, he likes me. He drove me to my senior prom."

"He drove me to the prom," she corrected him. "You were just in the car."

"Funny, he told me the same thing."

"Maybe you should take the hint," she joked and ended the call.

Finding the Batmobile where he parked it he headed for the park. He wasn't too worried, if it was anything serious he wouldn't have left the note, or had Bullock deliver it. Parking at one of the side entrances he took to the trees in order to locate him faster. It didn't take long as he found Gordon sitting on a bench overlooking the pond. Landing a respectable distance he walked forward into the moonlight, "Commissioner."

"Batman," he turned his head and greeted him but didn't get up. Motioning to the space beside him he added, "Have a seat." Dick did so stealing a glance at the older man. He looked pretty peaceful so he relaxed a bit. "I guess you're wondering why I asked you out here?"

"A bit," he admitted, "But mainly I'm wondering if Bullock lost a bet or something."

Gordon chuckled, "He wasn't all that happy when I asked him to give you the note. I told to make sure it was you too."

"Are you trying to tell me I need my own special Batsignal? Because I've been telling my boss that for a while now."

"Probably before you took on the cape and cowl too." Gordon sighed, "No I was just thinking back to when the two of you let me know he was actually back. I told him about how you showed up at the diner at the end of the year and how you told me that little tradition of ours meant as much to him as it did to me. It got me thinking, I'm dealing with a new Batman maybe we should get a new tradition going."

"Seems kind of sudden."

"I've known you since you were wearing that garish yellow cape," Gordon told him. "You're a fine young man and I'm glad I got the chance to see you grow over the years. And I'm glad you healed that rift that formed between the two of you. He didn't let it show but I knew him well enough to see it was hurting him."

"It wasn't exactly a bed of roses for me either," Dick told him. "But I was so stubborn I thought I didn't need him to do this. But I'm glad we started fixing that rift too. We still don't agree on everything but it's not as bad as it used to be."

"Hopefully he told you in advance about that new Batman in Japan. I hate to think that created a new one."

"Are we talking about the same man?"

"I guess that answers that question."

"I learned to accept that he's going to keep a lot of his plans extremely close to his chest. Still doesn't mean I can't get annoyed by it though."

"Trust me I know the feeling. But don't let it get you down too much. For a snot nose punk in a garish yellow cape you're tougher than you let on."

Dick grinned, "With my mouth I had to be."

Gordon chuckled, "You said it son I didn't. I remember some of the bad guys you left for us saying your quips were worse than the punches."

"Then my job was done right."

"I'm sure your mentor would disagree." Gordon stood up. "I know your night probably just started so I won't keep you any longer. But even a veteran like me knows you need a breather every so often."

"You're telling that to the wrong bat," Dick said as he stood up as well. "So, same time next year then?"

The older man smiled, "I'll mark it on my calendar. Take care." The kid said nothing as he disappeared into the trees. "You and him could learn to say goodbye at least." Gordon walked through the park toward his car. Then somebody in a ski mask jumped out in front of him holding a knife. "You have to be kidding me?"

"Shut up old man, just give me your wallet and you don't get hurt."

"You mean this wallet?", Gordon opened it up to reveal his police badge.

"Oh s…", was all the punk got out before he disappeared. The next time he saw him he was hanging upside down from a tree limb with Batman perched right above him.

"Can we not make this part of that tradition? Because it's going to get monotonous real quick."

"You're going to have to talk to him about that one. Now get going, I'll call this one in." With a two fingered salute Batman swung off into the night. "Bullock is going to love this one." In the shadows Dick stayed around just long enough for a squad car to show up. He respected Gordon too much to leave him alone at this time of night. Knowing that things were taken care of he was free to head on his way.


	6. Chapter 6

Life at Blackgate was getting unbearable now that he knew he was back. Jason ignored the lights out as he lay on his cot and started at the filthy ceiling above him. He was back and he had to hear it from the new girl. He had so many questions but she knew she didn't have the answers. Like how long has he had been back? How did he come back? More importantly what kind of lies was Grayson telling Bruce about him? No scratch that, that's not Grayson's style. He probably told him exactly how it went down, using his own actions to condemn him even more in Bruce's eyes. Although the one thing that did surprise him a bit was the multiple Batman sightings he was hearing now. Normally he would have ignored it. Back when he was Robin there were multiple sightings of him and Bruce, sometimes in places they hadn't even been on a particular night. That was the image Bruce planted in their minds, he was in every shadow, around every corner. He had the scum jumping in their boots at the slightest noise that sounded bat like. But that was as far as he took it, if he went further the streets would have been cleaner by now. But no they were describing two different Batmen, and one definatley sounded like Grayson. The idea that he kept wearing the suit even after he came back gnawed at him like nobody's business

His late night musings were interrupted by something flashing by his cell window. He only moved his head enough to look. He was going to put it down to his imagination when something flashed by again. This time he heard a hissing type sound that made him sit up. More than likely it was done to the bastard in the other cell as well so whoever this was probably had plans for him. Good, he was itching to pound somebody's head in. He jumped off the coat whoever it was stopped in front of the window blocking out the moon lit sky. A black mask covered everything except the lower half of his face. The two blank eyes those masks usually produced looked at him. "If you're expecting a war I'm afraid I'm going to have to disappoint you."

"Drake," Jason spat s he recognized the voice. "I would have preferred somebody attempting to kill me." Times like these he could understand Grayson's anger toward him, just a little.

"Then I'll convince Robin to pay you a visit," he smirked. "I might even come along to see the two of you beat the snot out of each other."

"Carefully there little bird," Jason as he laid back down. "Big Daddy Bat doesn't like it when the little ones start fighting amongst themselves."

"Normally I'd agree. And I'm sure Dick would never let me hear the end of it even after Bruce got involved." Jason sat up and looked at Drake stunned. He used their real names, out loud, without a care in the world.

"Did you get hit in the head?", he snapped. "Do you have any idea who could be listening"

"That's not going to be a problem," Drake said as he showed him a small canister. "Sleeping gas in a spray form. They get a nice little nap and nobody wonders why there's broken pieces of glass in various cells. I even made sure to give your neighbor Lock-Up an extra does for good measure."

Jason's brow furrowed a bit, "I thought his name was Lockdown."

"Trust me it's Lock-Up, me and Bruce dealt with him before."

He chuckled, "That's what I get for trusting a prison grapevine."

"And why are you so worried about anybody finding out who they are?", Drake asked him. "You're the one who stripped Dick and Damien down to their underwear and set up a hotline so the world could see who they are."

"Grayson told you about that huh?" Yeah that was Grayson, truthful to a fault. "He didn't really think I thought that would work did he? Please give me some credit for knowing who I'm up against. I figured that's why he didn't tell me Bruce was back."

"That's why he came to see you," Drake informed him. "According to him you turned and headed back to your cell once you saw it was him." Jason didn't have an immediate response for that one. Part of him was convinced it was a lie to get under his skin.

"How come he hasn't shown up yet?"

Drake understood the real question, how come Bruce hasn't visited and told him himself yet? "I don't know. He's been busy setting up the whole Batman Inc. he's barely even in town more than a few days a month. But we figured somebody should keep you up to date. I drew the short straw."

"Batman Inc.?", This was more out of the loop than he was comfortable with.

"Long story," was that Drake said. Mentally he made plans to head to the library in the morning and see how recent the newspapers were around here. "Although I'll be honest, I thought he would have came by here by now myself."

Feeling hurt and disappointed Jason tried to play it off, "He probably doesn't want to revisit his 'biggest mistake."

"You know that's not how he thinks," Drake said.

Getting off the cot he rushed to the windows and grabbed the bars, "He told me himself! In that last message he left me after we all thought he died. It's probably why the Joker is still alive, why bother getting your hands dirty when something you done just got corrected?"

"All life is sacred to Bruce, even the Joker's."

"His life is worth nothing," he spat.

"Then why did Bruce bring him back to life?, Drake shot back.

"What?", Jason just stared his replacement. Most of his face was still hidden by the mask but he could tell Drake realized he just said something he shouldn't. "What are you talking about?"

Looking more than a little hesitant he eventually replied, "A while back Joker thought he was dying. He planned on going out with a bang, no offence. He hit a tone of villains with his Joker venom and was going to do the same to the world. When we caught up with him it went bad. Dick thought he killed me when Killer Croc had part of my uniform. Dick nearly beat him to death with his bare hands. Bruce resuscitated him."

"You're lying," Jason said, trying to keep his knees from giving out. How could he bring that madman back to life? The man that killed him, who killed countless of others? A man who saw death as a punchine? How could he do that?

"Do you really think I would make something like that up?", Drake said sadly. "Especially about Dick?"

Still hanging on to the bars he lowered his head, "No, no you wouldn't. At least somebody tried to avenge you."

Apparently the kid didn't want to get into this argument, "Look, just think about what I said alright."

"I don't know why you even care," he said going back to his cot.

"Jason we're trying," he said. "I may not really care for you but you're still family. We're handing out a olive branch, all you have to do is take it." Jason didn't say anything as he laid back down and faced the wall. Before long he heard something that sounded like a line being shot off then he finally looked back at the window. Drake wasn't there but the signal lit up the night sky. They were offering him a place with them, but like always he knew the truth better than they did. He was too far gone to come back. The moment they realized that would be the moment all of them were better off.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ugh," Dick grunted as he stood near the edge of the roof breathing out hard to get the stench out of his nose. He watched as the last squad car pulled away with the guys they had been tracking down for weeks. "This is why I hate going after guys with a headquarters underground. It takes me a week to get the sewer smell out of my nose." Not that far away the current Robin looked out on another part of the city, as usual he looked less than pleased at him having a human moment. "Why can't they set up shop in the back of a bakeshop or a Laundromat like the good old days?"

"Because the tactic was eventually discovered and they had to adapt," he said tiredly.

"At that tactic was around for decades," He reminded the kid. Not that he would call him kid to his face. Well maybe he would lately but before, yeah Damien was just as likely to take a swing at him. "It was just a matter of good old fashioned detective work to figure out where."

He crossed his arms, "Based on some of the 'detectives' I've seen in this city they must be extremely lucky because I wouldn't call them good."

"You know what they say, sometimes it's better to be lucky than good."

"That explains why you're still alive then." Dick glanced sideways at him. Just like he thought there was a small hint of a small on his face.

"I'll give you an A for effort on the dis," Dick told him. "But it was a pretty obvious opening. If you're going to be Robin you have to learn to be more unpredictable with the jokes."

"TT, I don't need lame humor to distract my opponents as I pummel then."

"Just because you're Bruce's kid doesn't mean you have to be Mini-me all the time. You can lighten up I've seen you do it."

Damien just looked at him in confusion, "Mini-me?"

"I gotta find a way to sneak that movie past Alfred," Dick mused. "But I got to show you the first one first," he continued, "because you have to see the first one before you see the second one. It won't make sense otherwise."

"You're not making any sense now," Damien shot back. "And why would you have to sneak anything past Pennyworth? It doesn't matter to him what I watch."

"Alfred has a very good sense of what's age appropriate," Dick explained. "He was pretty strict when it came to movie ratings when I was a kid. Even Bruce wouldn't dare cross him no matter how much I begged."

"Pennyworth is just a…"

Dick quickly cut him off, "You call him just a servant and I'm telling your dad you said that." Like he thought that shut him up. "Beside Alfred's more than that. He raised Bruce after his parents died, and me when Bruce took me in. He's pretty much the only thing I have in this world to a Grandfather."

"I'm sure he'll be glad to hear you say that," both of them looked back in surprise as Bruce came toward them. "I overheard what was going on over the police line. Since I was in town I thought I see if you needed a hand."

"Everything is taken care of B1," Dick said. "Bad guys are in Gordon's hands and we were able to tag the stolen merchandise to return to their owners after the courts are done." Outside of a slight node Bruce was as stoic as usual. Then Dick started smiling, "Of course if you're B1 I guess that makes me B2."

Bruce tried to glare him, "You sing, hmm or tap anything that sounds like the theme to Bananas in Pajama I will let Damien have five minutes to do whatever he wants to you."

In response Damien looked at him and flashed his most wicked grin, "I don't know what that is but please do it."

"I'm more worried about the fact that he knows what it is," Dick shot back. Looking past he youngest one's shoulder and at the street he said, "Gordon's still hanging around. I'll go see what he wants since this was our bust. Now don't go and do any father son bonding without me."

Left alone Bruce and Damien stood in silence. He could feel his Father's gaze on him as he looked out over the city. If they weren't in uniform he would have started a conversation, find out how he was and where he's been. Told him that he missed him and hug him. But they were in uniform and he expected everyone under him to act professional so he left those childish thought in the back of his mind. He didn't see Bruce's hand start to reach out but stop short of tussling his hair. Bruce was aware he wasn't fond of Dick doing that to him, especially out here in the field. Withdrawing the hand he stood beside him and asked, "What do you see?"

Damien wasn't sure what he wanted at first. Then he remembered one of the first thing Grayson tried to teach him about observing the city and looked out a little more closely. "The theaters just let out," he said after a moment. "Based on the Gotham bank clock and what I can see of the one station the midnight train is late. And it looks like a couple is trying to procreate on the rooftop over there.

Suddenly there was a gloved hand over his eyes and he heard Dick saying, "That's one way of putting it," as he tried to get him to look in another direction."

"My training included…", he started to protest.

"Just because it's included doesn't mean you have to watch," he said to cut off that argument. To Bruce he said, "Guess I missed that one, sorry."

"Do you think that want a family?", Damien asked suddenly. He looked away embarrassed as they stared at him. "Forget I said anything it's not important."

"It's alright if that business with Talia still bothers you," Bruce said. "It's perfectly understandable."

"It's alright Father," Damien said a little sullen as the memory washed over him again. "I've resigned myself to the fact you are the only real family I have left."

"Hey now, that's not true," Dick was at his side immediately putting an arm across his shoulder. "You and Bruce may be blood but you got me, Alfred, Tim, Barbara, Cass and Stephanie. You have this entire extended family and you don't even know it." Dick glanced back at Bruce and grinned, "I'd say we could even include Catwoman."

Damien stepped back and looked at both of them in confusion, "The thief?"

Bruce shot a look toward his eldest son, "It's complicated. But he's right. Your family does include more than just me. You just have to let them in." Damien stood there for a long time in silence. Then he shot out a line and swung out of there.

Watching him go Dick spoke up, "One hint of a happy bonding moment and he's out of here like a rabid pit bull is after him. He's so your kid it's not even funny."

"Did you have to mention Selina?", Bruce said trying to glare him again.

"A, I'm pretty much immune by now if you haven't figured it out," Dick told him. "And B, he's a smart kid. He's going to figure out she's practically his step mom sooner or later. Might as well lesson the blow now because I know how he's going to react once he finds out."

"That better not be an evil step mom," her voice almost purred as she came into view.

"Of course not, I mean a young hot step mom who willing to forgive the occasional bout of foot in mouth disease," and he flashed her his most charming grin. Bruce almost rolled his eyes behind his mask.

She studied him a bit as she leaned on Bruce, "Hmm, I might buy it if you were still dressed as Nightwing little bird. But I'm having a hard time processing that and the bat suit at the same time."

"You would not believe how often I get that," Dick shrugged. "I better go check on Damien. At least give him somebody to shout at while he works through it all before he comes across some poor unseuspecting mugger first."

After he swung off Salina watched him. "One's dressed like your first sidekick and is a miniature you and the other one dressed like you and acts like a Robin. And one that's trying make sure that mini doppelganger thing doesn't happen from what I've seen and heard." Looking up at him she smirked, "You have some interesting boy there Bruce. I'm not sure how you handle them."

He smiled with a bit of pride himself as he looked straight ahead, "I know. And I wouldn't trade any of them for anything in the world."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N - Well this is the last of the ones I had planned (I ended up adding a couple in the middle but I digress). For those who read and reviewed thank you for your comments and tips. For those of you who just read I hope I was able to entertain you a bit. I'm not sure if I'll do any more bat related fics, but if I did it'll be in the DC old for lack of a better term. But for now please please enjoy this entry

* * *

Elevator doors opened as Bruce walked into one of his satellites caves, this one under Wayne Towers. One of the first secondary caves he had set up and one he wished he used more often. Dick and the others had dubbed it the Bat Bunker while he was gone. He understood Dick's reasons for wanting to make this his base of operations. He wanted to make the Bat his own and he wanted to help move the others forward. Actually Bruce wasn't sure why he stopped using this cave for his, it was in the middle of the city and cut down on the response time when Gordon called him. Then again, while Dick loved living here it didn't feel like home for him. Something he assumed was a thread from his life before it happened. Alfred was busy cleaning and restocking the bunker's medical area when he noticed him. The man who raised him after his parents died gave a small nod and finished his current task before walking over to him, "Is there something I can do for you Master Bruce?"

"No Alfred, not at the moment," he responded. Alfred stayed with him as he walked toward the vehicle bay but at a respectable distance so not to intrude on his personal space. "Where are Dick and Damien?"

"They're still upstairs in the penthouse," he answered. "I believe Master Damien is currently trying to resist Master's Richard's attempts to have him do things that are more age appropriate. I believe comic books were involved in some way this time around."

"Hmm," Bruce tried to sound disapproving but inside he was smiling, that was just like his oldest and one of the reasons why he wanted him to watch over Damien. They walked over to the Batmobile they were currently using and ran a hand over it's hood. He had seen it and what Dick and Damien had been doing with this bunker when he came back. It still amazed him how far his sons had come when they thought he had died. His death, that made him think of another decision he had made. Turning his head a bit to look back he said, "Alfred, what was Dick's reaction when he found out I left Tim Wayne Enterprises in my will?"

"I believe that is something you should ask him yourself sir."

"I brought it up briefly after I came back. He said he took it better then when he discovered I gave the mantle to Jean Paul after I was hurt."

"I do believe Master Timothy mentioned something about that when it happened. Although your relationship was still highly strained at the time he did act genuinely upset that you didn't come to him, as Master Timothy puts it."

"I know," he said head dropping a bit. "We've worked so hard to rebuild our relationship…"

"A fact I am deeply grateful for," Alfred commented with a small bit of pride.

Bruce smiled and continued, "I just don't want a wedge to come between us like that again. I'm afraid the information in my will might have started it again. Please Alfred, you know this family better than anybody."

Alfred stepped forward to stand beside his oldest charge, "If Master Richard had any hurt feelings he hid them well enough to fool me. In fact when I did inquire about the situation his response was 'Now Lucius can bug the brainy one when the numbers don't match'." Bruce had to smile again. "I tried to remind him he had a hand in running Hailey's Circus after he left us."

"Do I want to know what his reaction was to that?", Bruce asked.

"I do believe he looked thoughtful before saying 'A circus that barely made any money is exactly like a multimillion dollar corporation. Let me get right on that.' He then proceeded to roll up his sleeves, which he did with the full Kevlar armor which was quite impressive," he said in that dry way of his. Bruce broke out in a rare grin.

The elevators doors opened again and all they heard was, "Get those juvenile things away from me Grayson! They are a total waste of time." Damien stormed into sight and out as he headed for the equipment locker.

Dick came into view shortly after with the cowl pulled back and said comics in hand, "I knew I should have gone with the action figures."

"And give him some new projectiles to throw and break things with?", Alfred commented. "Not to mention with his previous training the things he could do with them to get you back, as I believe they say."

"It would have been a good exercise in ducking incoming fire," Dick said with a grin. "Hey Bruce. What are you doing out this way?"

"I thought I do a check in and see how things are progressing here," he answered. Eyes going back to the car he added, "Also I wondered if you would mind if I took this out for a test drive. I've been so busy I haven't really thought about seeing how it handled, on the ground and in the sky."

Dick grinned in that "I knew it" way before saying, "Go ahead, your money built it."

Bruce nodded slightly as he looked back at the car. In fact he did want to try out the flying feature. He had been so busy establishing Batman Inc. he had been away from the city more often than not. Then Alfred coughed in the way he usually did to get his attention. He looked over at him then noticed Dick was nodding his head to the side. A brief glance in that direction showed him Damien standing there, trying hard to make it seem like he wasn't looking at him. Dick got a little more insistent with a waving gesture. Bruce looked back at Alfred, who simply raised an eyebrow. He knew he was being outnumbered, but he also realized that shouldn't be the case in this situation. "Damien, why don't you come along. You can tell me how you fixed the gyroscopic problems I was having trying to make this work."

"Really?", he said getting all excited. Then he looked at them and went back into what Tim usually called "ten going on thirty" when describing Damien, "I mean it would be an honor Father. I will finish suiting up in a moment."

"I'm working on that," Dick commented when he went back into the locker. Bruce entered a separate locker room and came out dressed in one of his spare bat suits as Damien waited. And looking somewhat like an impatient ten year old until he did.

"Do be careful sirs," Alfred said as they jumped in and drove off.

He then noticed the satisfied look on Dick face, "I'm going to get those two to act like father and son if it kills one of them."

"Pardon me Master Richard, but I do believe the correct phrase 'if it kills me'?"

"Why would I want it to kill me? I have a ton to live for."

"Indeed sir," Alfred commented

The computer went off and Dick was there immediately, face to digital face with Barbara Gordon. "What is it tonight Babs?"

"Would you believe we have a new guy calling himself Killer Moth in town?", she answered.

"You're kidding right?" he asked with a slight snicker. "Is he dressed in an equally gaudy costume too?"

"I'd send you a video feed but I'm afraid it'll burn into the monitor. And I don't want to be the one explaining that to Bruce. This one seems just to be interested in robbing and not aiding criminals like the original one did."

Dick looked back at where the Batmobile was, he also noticed Alfred who had a quizzical look on his face as well. "Contact Stephanie and Tim, I think he's still in town. We should be able to handle this guy."

"What about Masters Bruce and Damien, shall we contact them as well?", Alfred inquired as he turned away from the computer.

"Father-son bonding time," he reminded him. "As long as I fill Bruce in later he'll be fine with it. Damien will complain about it, loudly. But he has plenty of time to get a look at a guy copying a lame villain. My only question is who's the really lame one on this situation, the villain or the guy trying to be him? Keep diner warm this shouldn't take too long, although if he had his own 'motharangs' I may laugh so hard he'll escape."

"Then it is a good thing Master Timothy and Miss Stephanie are coming along with you sir." Alfred watched as his second charge pulled the mask over his face. "And you be careful as well Master Richard."

"It's me," he said as he got on one of the spare batcycles.

"My point exactly sir," he said. Dick gave him a quick wave before revving the engine and driving out of there.

Alfred stood there alone and watched the exit for a few more moments. Something he had always done since Bruce first started this insane mission of his. Honestly he should have had him committed a long time ago, especially after he started bringing in others into his war. But Alfred stood by them like he'd always done, tended to them when they needed it, lent an ear when they wanted one and was the voice of reason when they didn't want to hear it. As always he was worried for their safety but confident they would come home. From Master Bruce right on down to Master Damien he was proud of every single one of them and would defend them to his dying breath if need be. What else would family do?


End file.
